Tytan (księżyc)
thumb|290px|Tytan, a także Deimos oraz Stacja PałaszTytan to skuty lodem księżyc. Jest największym naturalnym satelitą planety Saturn. Znajduje się w Segmentum Solar, w Układzie Słonecznym, bardzo blisko Terry. Ważniejszym jest jednak to że od blisko dziesięciu tysięcy lat jest to dom 666-tego Zakonu Adeptus Astartes, Szarych Rycerzy. Jest to ich świat macierzysty, skąd prowadzą swą wieczną krucjatę przeciwko pomiotom Chaosu. Historia Gdy Terra była oblężona przez siły Chaosu podczas Herezji Horusa, Imperator nakazał Malcadorowi Pieczętnikowi i ósemce wciąż wiernych Astartes, którzy należeli do Legionów których Patriarchowie zdradzili, udać się na Tytana, do wielkiej twierdzy wybudowanej jeszcze podczas unifikacji Układu Słonecznego. Władca Ludzkości już wcześniej wysłał tam małą armię serwitorów, którzy rozpoczęli przygotowywać budynek, a także transportować tam całą masę zbiorników z geno-ziarnem. Następne kilka dni Malcador spędził na księżycu, gdzie instruował ośmiu Marines o tym jakie zadania czekają na nich w przyszłości. W końcu jednak został wezwany przez z powrotem na Terrę, gdyż zdrajcy przygotowywali się do natarcia na Pałac Imperatora. Nim jednak Pieczętnik opuścił Tytana, musiał zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Potężne technologie oraz magia ukryły twierdzę przed wykryciem przez zdrajców, teraz jednak należało ukryć cała planetę. Obtoczył cały księżyc ,,bańką" rzeczywistości po czym wysłał go do osnowy. Na następne lata Tytan zniknął z galaktyki. Gdy Imperator został przykuty do Złotego Tronu, heretycy zbiegli do Oka Terroru, a pozostałe lojalistyczne Legiony polowały na niedobitki zdrajców, Szarzy Rycerze w osnowie trenowali oraz doskonalili swoje psioniczne i fizyczne zdolności. Po latach, gdy Legiony zaczęły przemieniać się w Zakony i przyjmować nowo powstały Codex Astartes, w końcu zgodnie z planem Malcadora Tytan wrócił do naszej czasoprzestrzeni. Chociaż w rzeczywistym świecie minęło jedynie parę lat, w osnowie mijały całe dekady. Gdy Tytan powrócił do galaktyki, ze stu tysięcy rekrutów udało wyszkolić się tam cały tysiąc Szarych Rycerzy. Cytadela Tytana thumb|350pxNa Górze Anarch, najwyższym szczycie na Tytanie, wznoszą się czarne bazaltowe iglice Cytadeli Tytana, fortecy Szarych Rycerzy. Zbudowana przez Imperatora ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, budowla przeszła przez wiele wojen i sporów. Pokryty cieniem i pyłem, potężny gmach jest broniony przez wycelowane w lodową pustką wieżyczki i działa, wyczekujące na jakikolwiek cel, gdyż na Tytanie nikt nawet nie próbuje lądować. Istnienie cytadeli, jak i całego Zakonu, jest trzymane w ścisłej tajemnicy i chociaż szlakami kosmicznymi Układu Słonecznego podróżuje wiele okrętów, ich kapitanowie wolą omijać złowrogi księżyc szerokim łukiem. Wewnątrz chłodnych hal cytadeli, serwitorzy oraz sługi Zakonu przewijają się pustymi korytarzami i łącznie razem wykonują miliony pomniejszych zadań dzięki którym cytadela działa. Okazjonalnie drogą w pośpiechu przemknie górujący nad nimi postać Szary Rycerz. Cytadela jest sercem Zakonu, miejscem gdzie wojownicy odpoczywają, medytują i trenują między nieskończonymi bitwami. Augurium Szarzy Rycerze działają w całkowitym sekrecie, tak więc nie mogą polegać na innych sługach Imperatora w kwestii wskazania im celu. W większości przypadków gdy planetarny gubernator wysyła astropatyczne błaganie o pomoc w związku z demonicznym zagrożeniem, to nim ten sygnał zostanie usłyszany i zweryfikowany, jest zwyczajnie za późno. Zamiast tego, Szarzy Rycerze polegają na swoich Prognostykach, którzy alarmują ich o wszelkich oznakach aktywności Chaosu, często wiele miesięcy albo i lat przed takim zdarzeniem. Pozwala im to zjawić się jeszcze przed tym nim rozlegnie się rozpaczliwe błaganie o pomoc i pozamykać wciąż niewielkie wyrwy w rzeczywistości, nim się one rozszerzą i energie osnowy zacznie z nich wypływać, a wraz z nią demony. Prognostycy są wyjątkowo uzdolnionymi Szarymi Rycerzami, którzy potrafią czytać z tego jak płynie energia osnowy. Przebywają w tak zwanym Augurium, znajdującym się we Srebrnej Pinakli, centralnej wieży Cytadeli Tytana. To właśnie tam garstka zakonników spędza całe swoje życie rozszyfrowując nitki przeznaczenia i zaglądając w przyszłość. Komnaty Czystości Puryści to Szarzy Rycerze których istnienie jest przekleństwem demonów. Nie ma ich więcej niż kilkudziesięciu, a ich psioniczna obecność jest nie tylko nieprzyjemna dla potworów osnowy, a nawet bolesna. Ostoją Purystów są Komnaty Czystości, ukryte w najniższych poziomach Cytadeli Tytana. Do tego miejsca nikt poza nimi oraz Wielkimi Mistrzami nie ma wstępu. Trzymane są tu również demoniczne relikty i trofea, przeklęte obiekty zbyt niebezpieczne aby je badać lub powiesić w Hali Czempionów. Księgi, ostrza i kości trzymane są w zamknięciu, w statycznych szkatułach. Starożytne technologie oraz Puryści o żelaznej woli dbają o to aby artefakty te pozostały uśpione. Żelazny Grymuar, święta księga spisana przez samego Malcadora i trzymana w ukryciu przez Największego Mistrza, mówi o innej przyczynie istnienia Komnat Czystości. Zapisane jest tam o wielkim złu uwięzionym pod cytadelą, czymś ukrytym przez Imperatora podczas unifikacji Układu Słonecznego; czymś co nie mogło zostać zabite. Z tego powodu Komnaty Czystości zawsze muszą być strzeżone przynajmniej przez jednego Purystę. Pola Śmierci thumb|400px|Pogrzeb poległego Szarego Rycerza Gdy Szary Rycerz padnie w boju, a jego ciało będzie możliwe do odzyskania, jego bracia zabiorą go z powrotem na Tytana. Jego ciało zostanie wtedy starannie przygotowane do pogrzebu, a genoziarno usunięte. Specjalnie pobłogosławione serwitory wypiszą wówczas 666 świętych słów na ciele poległego, aż nie będzie nimi pokryty od stóp do głów. Zostaje wówczas umieszczony w swym pancerzu pogrzebowym, wykonanego ze posrebrzanej stali, a w jego rękach umieszcza się ciężki stalowy miecz z wypisanymi nań czynami poległego. Jego dotychczasowe uzbrojenie - egida, broń Nemezis oraz bolter szturmowy - jest zabierane z powrotem do zbrojowni Zakonu, aby mogło zostać wykorzystane przez następne pokolenia Szarych Rycerzy, mimo to zawsze będą nosiły jego wygrawerowane znamię; na każdej z broni wypisanych jest setki imion, niemal niewidocznych gołym okiem. Tak uzbrojony i wyposażony Szary Rycerz zabierany jest na Pola Śmierci, w towarzystwie kilku swoich braci i dziesiątek sług Zakonu, odmawiających modlitwę za jego duszę. Pola Śmierci są mroźnym grobowcem u stóp Góry Anarch, które zostały wydrążone z zimnej, martwej skały Tytana. Martwi Astartes przebywają tu pośród tysięcy swoich poległych braci, gdzie będą spoczywać tak długo jak stała będzie cytadela. Czasami ciała nie da się odzyskać, na przykład w przypadku jak zostanie ono rozszarpane przez demony, lub spopielone przez plugawy ogień osnowy. W takich przypadkach po prostu w grobowcu składa się pusty pancerz, a na mieczu zaciśniętym w jego dłoniach wygrawerowane jest imię poległego. Komnata Prób Komnata Prób jest umiejscowiona w głównym budynku cytadeli. Tylko jeden na milion rekrutów jest dość silny aby stać się Szarym Rycerzem, tak wymagający i niebezpieczny jest proces ich tworzenia. Rekrutację oraz treningi nadzorują tam bracia którzy zostali ciężko okaleczeni w czasie walki i nie są w stanie służyć Zakonowi w bitwie. Do nich należy także zadanie przeszukiwania Imperium w poszukiwaniu kandydatów i zaglądanie w ich umysły i szukanie oznak słabości. Dla Szarych Rycerzy każde źródło siły ludzkiej jest dostępne, niezależnie czy chodzi o światy rekrutacyjne innych Zakonów dzikie, niemal wyludnione globy czy planety-roje. Najsilniejsi rekruci zostają zabrani na Tytana, gdzie rozpoczyna się ich test. Rekruci zostają poddani psychicznym i fizycznym męczarniom, aby sprawdzić czy nie złamią się jeszcze przed tym jak stawią czoła okropieństwom osnowy. Na początku zostają przetransportowani na powierzchnię Tytana, po czym otrzymują zadanie by o własnych siłach dotrzeć z powrotem do bram fortecy. Mimo tego że księżyc został poddany terraformacji dawno temu, nadal jest to mroźny i niegościnny glob. To coś więcej niż test wytrwałości, lecz także przekonania. Rekruci którzy odwrócą się od odległych czarnych wież, woląc spróbować przeżyć w dzikich ostępach Tytana, wykażą się jako niezdyscyplinowani, a karą za takie tchórzostwo zawsze jest śmierć. Ci którzy dotrą do bram twierdzy nie będą mieć dużo czasu na świętowanie sukcesu. Natychmiast ponownie zostają wysłani w dzicz Tytana, dokładniej na krystaliczną tundrę, znaną jako Region Xanadu, tysiące mil od cytadeli. Spowita jest ona chemicznymi oparami, których wdychanie powoduje koszmary i psychozę. W sytuacji gdy straci nad sobą panowanie, nałożona wcześniej na jego szyję obroża eksploduje. Podczas swej podróży rekrut musi nauczyć się kontrolować swoje jeszcze nie rozwinięte moce psioniczne, inaczej skończy jako jeden z tysięcy pozbawionych głowy szkieletów, które zalegają na całym Xanadu. Na tych którzy przeżyją, wciąż czeka wiele tygodni bólu i poświęceń, do czasu aż Szarzy Rycerze nie będą przekonani że rekrut ma dość siły woli i wytrwałości aby przetrwać. Wreszcie garstka aspirantów która dotrze do końca testu zostaje oficjalnie przyjęta do Zakonu. Wtedy też może rozpocząć się ich prawdziwy trening. Hala Czempionów Hala Czempionów to wielka, centralna komnata cytadeli. W miejscu tym Szarzy Rycerze zbierają się aby świętować zwycięstwa i wieszać tam zdobyte trofea wojenne, tak aby wszyscy w Zakonie mogli je podziwiać. Posągi starożytnych bohaterów i czcigodnych Wielkich Mistrzów spoglądają z góry na całą salę, a ich milczące, kamienne spojrzenia świadczą o wielkich czynach i niezwykłych zwycięstwach. Podarte, zakrwawione sztandary, pokryte runami czaszki i fragmenty złamanych mieczy to tylko niektóre z pamiątek po dziesięciu tysiącach lat walki z pomiotami osnowy. Każdy posąg, artefakt czy ikona reprezentuje straszną kampanię bądź krucjatę. Paladyni goszczą w Hali Czempionów dużo częściej niż inni członkowie Szarych Rycerzy. Ci wielcy i szanowani wojownicy zbierają się tutaj aby czcić pamięć przodków oraz ich czynów, przeprowadzając tam rytuały poświęcone Imperatorowi. Podczas tych ceremonii bracia rozmawiają ze statuami bohaterów, składając im rozmaite przysięgi i śluby, aby udowodnić że są godni swych przodków. Od czasu do czasu Szary Rycerz może otrzymać odpowiedź pochodnie gasną na wskutek nagłego powiewu silnego wiatru, a w sali ciemnieje. Cienie tańczące na twarzach posągów sprawiają wrażenie jakby te nagle ożyły i mówiły. Bracia którzy dostąpią jednak takiego zaszczytu nigdy nie zdradzają co usłyszeli z ust pradawnych bohaterów. Hala Czempionów nie jest jednak miejscem gdzie czci się tych co już odeszli, lecz również tych którzy żyją. Gdy Szarzy Rycerze pokonają wielkiego przeciwnika albo zdarzy się jakaś ważna okazja, również zbierają się w tej sali. Po oczyszczeniu demonicznego świata kuźni Cebrum II i zabiciu tam demona Magi, Szarzy Rycerze zebrali się w sali, gdzie powiesili trzynaście żelaznych masek Magi na ścianie aby uwiecznić to zwycięstwo. Natomiast gdy zamknęli portal na planecie Capulos, kończąc tym samym trwającą przez 1001 dni noc, zabrali stamtąd jako symbol triumfu fragment magicznego kamienia, który posłużył do zamknięcia wyrwy. Sanctum Sanctorum Głęboko w sercu cytadeli położone jest Sanctum Sanctorum. Za potrójnie zapieczętowanymi wrotami spoczywa zapomniana wiedza, właściwie większość z psionicznych artefaktów Szarych Rycerzy. Potężne regały w całości wypełnione leciwymi księgami i starożytnymi zwojami oddane są pod opiekę Kronikarzy; każdy z tych czcigodnych braci nadzoruje oddzielną sekcję Sanctorum i są specjalistami w różnych fragmentach długiej historii Zakonu. Pomagają im zastępy serwitorów, a pod koniec każdego dnia czyści i na nowo programuje im się mózgi. W Sanctorum znajduje się każdy znany Szarym Rycerzom sekret osnowy, zapomniana wiedza galaktyki zbierana przez tysiące lat w jedno miejsce. Nawet zbiory Scholastica Psykana na Terrze nie może się z nim równać. Zawiera między innymi informacje o tym w jaki sposób wytwarza się broń Nemezis - jest to starożytna technologia, która ponoć została stworzona dla Szarych Rycerzy przez samego Imperatora. Plotki głoszą że Zakon posiada inne księgi spisane ręką Władcy Ludzkości, mówiące o naturze osnowy oraz o tym co stracone zostało podczas Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Prawdopodobnie najważniejszą komnatą w Sanctorum jest Librarium Daemonica. W pomieszczeniu tym znaleźć można imiona każdego demona którego napotkali Szarzy Rycerze, a także wszystkie informacje Zakonu o Mrocznych Bogach i ich agentach. Gdyby wiedza ta kiedykolwiek opuściła Tytana, byłoby to katastrofą o gigantycznej skali. Gdyby wrogowie Szarych Rycerzy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Librarium, mogłoby się to okazać ich zgubą. Aby bronić tak cennego miejsca, pokój położony jest w samym środku Sanctorum, z podłogą, ścianami i sklepieniem z adamantytu grubymi na metr, które są przy tym obłożone zaklęciami ochronnymi. Do środka wiedzie tylko jedno przejście, w którym znajdują się trzy pary drzwi. Pierwsze są wytrzymałe na tyle aby oprzeć się zmasowanemu ostrzałowi z broni melta, a zamknięte są na zamek szyfrowy z niemal nieskończoną ilością kombinacji. Drugi portal spowity jest magicznym polem zapewnianym przez starożytny artefakt, a przeciw temu kto chciałby spróbować zniszczyć to pole zwróci się jego własna broń. Ostatnie wrota to psioniczny wir, zabezpieczenie przeciwko demonom. Istocie choćby lekko związanej z osnową która spróbuje przekroczyć próg bez wymawiania odpowiedniego zaklęcia zostanie wyssana dusza. Co więcej, przez każdą parą tych wrót przebywa strażnik, Kronikarz Szarych Rycerzy. W ciszy medytują przed drzwiami których strzegą, gotowi ruszyć ze swym mieczem na każdego kto zanadto się zbliży. Przechodzący ma tylko moment na wypowiedzenie sekretnych słów które uspokoją strażnika, w innym wypadku zostanie stracony. Kronikarze strzegący Librarium Daemonica są specjalnie wybrani i ruszą bez wahania na każdego kto podejdzie zbyt blisko; nie ważne czy ma on twarz brata zakonnego czy nie. Deimos - Stalowa Kuźnia Szarzy Rycerze potrzebują do prowadzenia walki stałego zapasu amunicji i broni. Dawno temu łowcy demonów zawarli przymierze z Adeptus Mechanicus i zostali przez wyznawców Kultu Maszyny obdarowani światem-kuźnią Deimos. Wcześniej był to jeden z księżyców Marsa, jednak planetoida została przeciągnięta przez cały system i powieszona nad Tytanem. Kapłani Maszyny i serwitorzy wytwarzają tam cały ekwipunek używany przez Astartes, począwszy od bolterów i amunicji do nich po Stormraveny i Land Raidery. Jedynie broń Nemezis jest własnoręcznie wykuwana przez Szarych Rycerzy w Cytadeli; wszystko inne jest transportowane dobrze chronionymi konwojami na Tytana. Serwitory nadzorują pakowanie i transport sprzętu do twierdzy Zakonu. Nikt, nawet tech-magosi z Deimos, nie mogą znać dokładnego rozmiaru arsenału Szarych Rycerzy. Nim jednak serwitory wrócą na Deimos ich pamięć jest czyszczona. Stacja Pałasz Przestrzeń nad Tytanem pełna jest orbitalnych platform obronnych i okrętów. Pośród nich znajduje się Stacja Pałasz, miejsce gdzie dokuje cała flota Szarych Rycerzy, stąd również rozpoczyna się każda krucjata Zakonu. Znajdujące się na niej działa i wyrzutnie torped są pierwszą liną obrony Marines przed atakiem. Kilka broni jest nawet wycelowanych w samego Tytana, w razie gdyby miały spełnić się najgorszy scenariusz i cytadela miałaby paść, lub, co gorsza, znajdujący się tam demoniczni więźniowie mieliby uciec. Wokół Stacji Pałasz zebrane jest wiele krążowników, które są naprawiane i przygotowywane na kolejne misje. Sojusz Szarych Rycerzy z Adeptus Mechanicus, a także ich pozycja w Inkwizycji, sprawia że okręty te są jednymi z najlepszych jakie można znaleźć w Imperium, niewiele jest szybszych. Stacja jest również miejscem gdzie szkoli się sługi Zakonu a także serwitory przeznaczone do załóg. W przeciwieństwie do statków Imperialnej Marynarki, gdzie służą wcieleni na siłę majtkowie, na okrętach Szarych Rycerzy służy wyspecjalizowana załoga. Co więcej, Zakon posiada swój własny Dom Nawigatorów w Navis Nobilite. Od tysiącleci kierują oni statkami Szarych Rycerzy przez osnowę, często są oni trzymani na okręcie od dnia narodzin aż do śmierci, aby przypadkiem nikomu nie roznieśli gdzie byli i co widzieli. Źródła Warhammer 40,000 Codex - Grey Knights (s. 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:Światy macierzyste Kosmicznych Marines